The present invention relates to Closed Circuit Television CCD (Charge-couple device) cameras. It is desirable to have a combined unit which includes a CCD camera, housing, and lens suitable for use in various security monitoring applications. It is further desirable to have a combined unit which readily permits surveillance of various areas, both indoors and outdoors, and in all types of weather conditions. Security cameras may be used to monitor stationary and moving targets and are usually mounted out of reach of persons in the vicinity, but at the same time are normally exposed to view. It is an object of the present invention to provide a camera unit which is easy to install, readily adjustable for different views, and easily maintainable while being aesthetically-pleasing and not subject to vandalism.
Problems encountered with existing security cameras, their housing and mounting designs include that they a cumbersome to install, not durable and do not provide adequate protection from the weather. Many of the present security cameras are difficult and time-consuming to assemble and install.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved of camera, housing and lens assembly which may be easily and permanently assembled installed in a desired location for surveillance. It is a further object of the present invention to readily adjustable for the desired viewing area. It is further object of the present invention to be weatherproof and vandal-resistant.